Domeric Bolten
Domeric Bolten is the son of Roose, and Barbrey Bolten making him a member of House Bolten through his father, and a member of House Ryswell through his mother and the second in line to inherit the throne of the Kingdom of Bolten. Domeric has one half brother in the form of Ramsey Bolten of whome he has attempted to become close to but Ramsey's nearly psychopathic behavior has led to very little relationship with Domeric who is a generally kind and generous young man. Domeric Bolten would be married to Ella Urnet following the events of the conflict between House Karstarke and House Johanston as a means of trying to bring him closer to their side but the two never grew close thus not helping the situation. Ella Urnet, and Domeric Bolten would together have two children in the form of Theodoric, and Isa Bolten of which Theodoric was the heir of House Bolten following the death of his father but this changed when Ramsay murdered Theodoric and Roose Bolten, while Isa was a young girl at the time of the death of her father and would be saved and taken away from the bloodbath that became the capital by her mother Ella. Domeric was born as the only legitmate son of Roose Bolten and as a young boy he was noted for his kindness, and general good behavior of which was added to his generally exceptional skill at anything he attempted. Spending his youth as a squire at Hornwood he would show exceptional skill at jousting and swrod play, and he won several squire tournaments during tis time and it was a victory at a large tournament at the Dreadfort that got him knighted. He was knighted in a ceremony at the age of fifteen and from that point on this deviation became even more pointed, and their was a level of devotion agmonst the population that made him border on a living god. Domeric as he grew up became quite the contrast to much of the rest of House Bolten in that he is known for his kindness, and generocity while the rest of the family had a very dark and menacing reputation built over the years. This behavior has led to his somewhat decline in importance to many of the higher members of House Bolten but he is without a doubt the most popular member of the Kingdom of Bolten. This popularity is something that is music to the ears of Roose Bolten whose heir in Ramsey Bolten is extremely unpopular, and nearly completely unhinged mentally. This contrast has led to a devide in House Bolten between those who support the softer approach of Domeric, and those who like the old ways which appears to be campagined for by Ramsey Bolten. Domeric Bolten would survive the retreat of the Bolten army and he would return to Dreadfort to meet with his father about the outcome of the first conflict with lucerne. Following this they would hear about the destruction and capture of the Bolten army at Green Creek. Domeric would at this point believe that his cousin had defected to the Lucernians and would be forced to accept that amongst his family he was now alone. Following this Hornwood would come under assault by House Locke and Domeric would resieve a call for aid from House Hornwood of whom was very loyal to him, and he knew he couldn't leave them to their own. Domeric would go to the Dreadfort with his army to get more forces and during this time he met for the last time with both Arianne Whitewood his long time love, and his father Roose Bolten of whom both attempted to disuade him. Despite his father, and Arianne attempting desperatly to make Domeric stay in Dreadfort Domeric would travel with his personal forces towards Hornwood where he did not know that Ramsey Bolten waited with a force of his own. Due to his speed he arrived well ahead of the rest of his forces and would meet with the leaders of House Locke. As he met with them he was ambushed by Ramsey Bolten who had set this entire attack up so that he could kill his brother Domeric. Domeric attempted to reason with his brother but Ramsey wouldn't hear it and would hang Domeric from a tree alongside the rest of his vangaurd. Despite his death Domeric would be perhaps the most instrumental figure in the war following this point as his death angered most of the loyalist elements of the Kingdom of Bolten including House Cole and House Hornwood of which both would turn to the Lucernians and leave Bolten. Characteristics Personality Domeric was a man of virtue and honor, and because he had not married he had completely devoted himself to the defence of Bolten and for this reason he had little female interactions or relationships despite his kind personality and his beloved reputation in Dreadfort. Domeric during his youth was briefly bethrothed to Ellesandra Hayford but this was rejected when Domeric and her did not get along during a brief meeting. History Early History Domeric was born as the only legitmate son of Roose Bolten and as a young boy he was noted for his kindness, and general good behavior despite the increasingly moralistically failing House Bolten enviroment. He was knighted in a ceremony at the age of fifteen and from that point on this deviation became even more pointed. His tale was told by the people of the Kingdom of Bolten who had spent generations afraid of the excesses of House Bolten and saw him as their first chance at a normal existence. Domeric as it can be seen from the above is quite the contrast to much of the rest of House Bolten in that he is known for his kindness, and generocity, while others like his bastard brother are known for their sadism. This behavior led to his somewhat decline in importance to many of the higher members of House Bolten but he is without a doubt the most popular member of the Kingdom of Bolten. This became even more noticeable as his half brother Ramsey Bolten arrived at the Dreadfort after his horrible mother convinsed him that he was the most capable man in the Kingdom. Ramsey Bolten At first Domeric attempted to become friends with his brother Ramsey and when he was greeted by disdain, and several attempts at killing him most would have stopped but Domeric continued to try and get through to his brother that he was no threat to him. When his father finally intervened after Domeric nearly died from being poisoned Domeric accepted that his brother was lost in his mind, and thus he accepted this and begin to move on. Domeric and Ella Ella Urnet would become a major figure in the Karstark-Johanston conflict as she would be chosen as the girl that would marry Domeric Bolten in what the leadership of the Kingdom of Bolten believed could finally bring Domeric closer to their side of things and further away from the Coles, and Hornwoods, and thus in this way she would be sent to the Dreadfort to spend time with Domeric. 'First Bolten-Lucerne War' Main Article : First Bolten-Lucerne War Family Members ROOSE Bolten lARGE.jpg|Roose Bolten - Father|link=Roose Bolten House Ryswell.png|Barbrey Ryswell - Mother|link=House Ryswell Ramsey Bolten Co.png|Ramsey Bolten - Half Brother|link=Ramsey Bolten Ella Urnet Cover Front.jpg|Ella Urnet - Wife|link=Ella Urnet Kingdom of Bolten.jpg|Theodoric Bolten - Son|link=House Bolten Kingdom of Bolten.jpg|Isa Bolten - Daughter|link=House Bolten Cerwyn Bolten.jpg|Cerwyn Bolten - Cousin|link=Cerwynn Bolten 'Relationships' Arianne Whitewood Cover Front.jpg|Arianne Whitewood - Lover|link=Arianne Whitewood Ella Urnet Cover Front.jpg|Ella Urnet - Lover|link=Ella Urnet Ramsey Bolten Co.png|Ramsey Bolten - Family/Enemy|link=Ramsey Bolten Jordin Bolten.jpg|Jordin Bolten - Best Friend|link=Jordin Bolten Misha Bolten See Also : Misha Bolten Cerwynn Bolten See Also : Cerwynn Bolten Landon Turdroc See Also : Landon Turdroc Randal Ollendog See Also : Randal Ollendog Roose Bolten See Also : Roose Bolten Wyman Manderly See Also : Wyman Manderly POV Role Westros (Book) Main Article : Westros (Book) Category:Goth Category:House Bolten Category:Human Category:Dead Category:POV Character Category:Knight Category:House Ryswell Category:People of Bolten Category:People Category:Dragon Knight